A plurality of systems, such as an engine control system, a drivetrain system, a brake system, a steering system, suspension systems, and so on, of vehicles determines the dynamics of the vehicles. Thus, control of the plurality of systems of a motor vehicle controls the dynamics of the vehicle. One technical approach for controlling the plurality of systems of a motor vehicle is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. H02-208136.
This technical approach uses a plurality of dynamic models of the plurality of systems of a target vehicle, and adjusts controlled variables of each of the plurality of dynamic models to improve the safety of the target vehicle.